


Хорошая девочка

by Scheinbar



Category: Actor RPF, Zac Efron - Fandom, seth rogen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Зак очень хорошая девочка.





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



\- Что это у тебя? - Раздался жизнерадостный голос Зака. Сет вздохнул и закатил глаза. Только он устроился под кондиционером, как сразу...

\- Это книга. - Проворчал он, прислушиваясь к передвижению Эфрона по комнате. Он очень надеялся, что тот сумеет где-нибудь приткнуть себя.

\- Книга, ну надо же. Где ты ее отыскал в этом доме? - Рассмеялся Зак и встряхнул лед в своем стакане. До Сета дошел запах мяты и джина.

\- Зак, еще только три часа дня!

\- Уже три часа дня! - Зак втянул коктейль через трубочку. - И у меня впереди две свободные недели. Чтобы ты знал, я собираюсь отдохнуть.

\- И это обязательно включает в себя алкоголь? - Сет закрыл книгу и собирался повернуться к нему, как Зак сам обошел диван. Книга выпала из рук и глухо ударилась об пол.

\- Приветики. - Улыбнулся Зак, поправляя парик.

\- Ты... Где ты это взял? - Сет разглядывал костюм, черт возьми, тот самый! Цветастое платье, дурацкие лосины, чертов парик и этот кокетливый ободок поверх него. Зак встряхнул лед и снова обхватил трубочку губами, и Сет был готов поклясться, что они накрашены.

\- Что за вопросы такие, дурачок! - Зак рассмеялся и кокетливо повел плечами. Он сделал шаг ближе и вклинился между колен мужчины. - Тебе не нравится?

Сет подался вперед, провел ладонью по его бедру, чувствуя натянутую ткань лосин и горячее тело под ней. Зак переступил с ноги на ногу, его взгляд слегка поплыл. От него пахло солнцезащитным кремом, пеной для бриться и какими-то дурацкими цветочными духами. 

\- Нравится. - Сет дотронулся пальцами за его коленом и чуть потянул на себя, заставляя подойти ближе. Цветастая юбка мельтешила перед глазами, пока еще прикрывая все то, что необходимо было прикрыть. - Нарядилась для меня, мм?

Он прижался лицом к его животу, чувствуя, как напряглись его мышцы и сбилось дыхание. Сет забрал стакан из рук Зака, поставил на стол рядом и обхватил обеими ладонями его бедра, удерживая перед собой. Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал, как Зак выдохнул, а затем несмело положил ладони ему на плечи. И это больше всего цепляло Сета — то, что этот парень, которого нельзя не хотеть, каждый чертов раз сомневается в том, что Сет ответит взаимностью. 

\- Новое платье. - Пробормотал Зак и вздрогнул, когда ладони Сета переместились на его задницу, сминая юбку, а потом поднялись выше по спине.

\- Тогда я должен внимательно его рассмотреть. - Сет развернул его спиной к себе и потянул вниз, усаживая на свои колени и откидываясь вместе с ним на спинку дивана, позволяя ему лежать на своей груди. Волосы парика лезли в лицо, и Зак тут же немного сместился, откидывая голову ему на плечо, открывая всего себя для его рук.

Сет подцепил ногами его ноги и развел их шире, ладонями оглаживая все его тело от шеи и до живота, спускаясь и поднимаясь, цепляя пальцами платье. Зак закинул руки за голову, беспомощно царапая диван и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в его кудри. Он старался быть послушной девочкой, и Сет не мог не оценить его усилия. 

\- Действительно красивое платье. - Прошептал он ему на ухо, - В самый раз для такого жаркого дня.

Задрав его юбку, он собрал ладонями ткань на самый верх и добрался горячими ладонями до его груди. Зак не выдержал и застонал, когда он обвел пальцами его соски и сжал их, прокручивая и пощипывая. Его член, уже возбужденный, натягивал ткань лосин. Сет не останавливался, продолжая играть с его сосками и Зак зажмурился, пытаясь удержать себя от того, чтобы опустить руки и сжать свой член. 

\- Ты такая чувствительная, мне нравится. - Сказал ему Сет и наконец опустил ладони, устраивая их внизу его живота, задевая пальцами его член. Зак дрожал на нем, нетерпеливо ерзая и кусая губы. Это была игра, и ему хотелось довести ее до конца.

\- Я думала, мы могли бы немного... развлечься, пока не приехали остальные. - Сбившимся голосом пробормотал Зак, наконец вспоминая о том, что они не будут весь день одни.

\- Остальные? - Сет ухмыльнулся, - Значит, ты нарядилась в свое новое платье только для меня, и не собираешься показывать его нашим друзьям? Им бы понравилось.

Зак вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его словно окатило горячей волной. Он представил, как потемнел бы взгляд Джеймса, как усмехнулся бы Дэйв, включаясь в игру. Он не мог скрыть, что иногда, возможно, он думал об этом. Но одно дело думать самому, другое дело, когда на это намекал кто-то другой. 

Сет подцепил резинку пояса лосин и спустил их вниз, оставляя под членом. Он обхватил его ладонью и провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку. Зак всхлипнул и застонал, пытаясь втолкнуться глубже в его ладонь. 

\- Посмотри-ка на себя, какая нетерпеливая. - Сет фыркнул, усмехаясь. Второй рукой он обхватил его поперек живота, удерживая, и начал медленно ласкать его член. Зак не выдержал и опустил свои руки, шаря ими вокруг и пытаясь найти что-то, за что зацепиться.

\- Хочешь, что бы я тебя трахнул? - Тихо спросил он у него, покусывая зубами мочку уха.

\- Да! - Всхлипнул Зак, поворачивая голову, заглядывая в его глаза. Сет увидел, что его тушь размазалась, а губы припухли от того, как Зак кусал их, сдерживаясь.

\- Тогда нам надо подготовиться. - Сет прижался губами к его щеке, не прекращая двигать рукой на его члене. Не важно, что происходило между ними, он чувствовал себя ответственным за то, что бы Зак получил удовольствие и по возможности не пострадал.

\- Я уже... - выдохнул Зак, схватил его руку и потащил ее ниже, под лосины, где было скользко и горячо.

\- Хорошая девочка! - Сет довольно заурчал и засунул в него сразу два пальца, чувствуя, как легко они входят. Зак вцепился в его руку, то ли пытаясь убрать ее, то ли упрашивая его продолжить. Он двигал бедрами, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и Сет легко мог представить, как тот будет скакать на его члене.

\- Пожалуйста, Сет! - Зак выгнулся, когда тот снова добрался до его груди свободной рукой и провернул между пальцами и так ноющий от чрезмерного внимания сосок. - Я больше... Да трахни ты меня уже!

\- Разве хорошие девочки так говорят? - Фыркнул Сет, вытащил из него пальцы и уронил его на диван, переворачивая на спину.

\- Не такая уж я и хорошая. - Пробормотал Зак, помогая ему стянуть с себя лосины и приглашающе раздвигая ноги, закидывая одну из них на спинку дивана. Сет в очередной раз восхитился его гибкостью.

\- Для меня самая лучшая. - Сет прижался губами к его колену и Зак спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, не в силах вынести этого резкого поворота к нежности и любви. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то может действительно любить его, зная про него практически все.

Сет спустился поцелуями по его ноге, широко провел языком по его члену и поцеловал головку, вырывая из Зака тихий стон. Поднявшись, он отвел руку от его лица и поцеловал его, чувствуя на его губах привкус мяты и алкоголя. Зак выдохнул и подался навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй. Парик слетел с его головы, и Сет отстранился, помогая снять платье. 

Зак лежал перед ним, абсолютно обнаженный, с прижавшимся к животу возбужденным членом, и Сет подумал, что ему определенно нравится это зрелище. Он вытащил из кармана презерватив, надорвал обертку и, расстегнув джинсы, раскатал его по собственному члену. 

Зак только тихо охнул, когда Сет вошел в него единым плавным движением, и задрал его ноги, укладывая их на своих плечах. Он наклонился ниже, сгибая его, и Зак тихо заскулил, чувствуя себя беспомощно раскрытым, не в силах даже рукой пошевелить, чтобы остановить это. Он облизнулся и положил ладонь ему на шею, давая знать, что он в порядке и можно двигаться. 

Сет уперся в диван рядом с его головой и практически полностью вышел, чтобы затем резко втолкнуться обратно и повторить снова. Он любил секс с Заком. Любил медленно заниматься с ним любовью поздним утром, любил втрахивать его в диван, любил отдрачивать ему в перерывах между съемками. Он любил все, что включало их двоих, смазку, и хотя бы двадцать минут свободного времени. Любил то, как Зак подавался ему навстречу. Любил то, что в такие моменты он переставал выглядеть, как заносчивый ублюдок. Любил то, что Зак тянулся к нему, не в силах один справиться с тем, что чувствует. 

\- Я люблю тебя, чувак. - Сказал Сет, обхватывая ладонью его член, глядя в его глаза. Зак всхлипнул, содрогнулся, пачкая руку Сета и свой живот спермой, сжимая его член собой так, что тот не выдержал и кончил следом.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь. - Пробормотал Зак через некоторое время, когда Сет уже сходил на кухню за водой для него и выбросил презерватив, приведя себя в порядок. Зак все еще лежал на диване, глядя в потолок и покачивая согнутой в колене ногой.

\- Делаю как? - Сет сел рядом и посмотрел на него.

\- Говоришь... Ну, то что ты говоришь, когда мы трахаемся. - Зак отвел взгляд, внезапно чувствуя себя слишком голым под взглядом друга. Любовника? Партнера?

\- Что я люблю тебя? - Сет повернулся к нему всем телом и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Да. - Зак покраснел и попытался подняться, но Сет удержал его.

\- Но это правда, чувак. Я действительно тебя люблю. - Сет улыбнулся и щелкнул его по носу.

\- Нельзя говорить это так! - Взвился Зак, безуспешно пытаясь выпутаться из его рук, - Это не честно!

\- Почему? - Сет наконец угомонил его, обнимая и прижимая к себе.

\- Потому что... нельзя говорить это во время секса. Это не правда. Это всегда... не правда. - Зак уткнулся носом ему в шею и обхватил его руками, стараясь не думать о том, что может разрыдаться, как девчонка. Он не девчонка, он взрослый мужчина!

\- Я говорю тебе это и в другое время, просто ты не слышишь. - Сет погладил его по спине и улыбнулся. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тебя... тоже. - Проворчал Зак, вытирая глаза о его плечо и размазывая по рубашке остатки туши.


End file.
